


forgive me

by Scriba



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen, Male Character of Color, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriba/pseuds/Scriba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia isn't as ruthless most people think she is as she watches an injured Damian sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Batman and Robin #0, this is a drabble of Talia al Ghul's perspective of harshly training Damian when he was small(er).

It killed Talia everytime.

She could feel self-loathing and guilt wreck her soul for everytime she watched her little boy in bed, knowing damn well that she was responsible for his injuries. His bandades decorated his face, his broken arm wrapped delicately together along with his fingers, and his eye swollen shut, it was all a dagger to her heart. She could barely see his chest in motion, making her wonder if he was breathing properly. 

It was times like these when she wondered if she was making the right choice. Bruce would never agree to this while her father would more than approve. Ra’s al Ghul would never allow a child that has his blood to be raised in a ‘normal’ domestic family.

She ever so gently touched his forehead, careful to not cause him anymore pain. She kneeled down next to his bedside and leaned close to her seven-year-old’s head.

“It’s all for the greater good, habibi.” She whispered against his ear, terrified that someone (anyone) would hear her at a moment of weakness. “It’s selfish of me to ask for your forgiveness but... You’ll see that this was neccessary.”

She stood up straight and walked straight towards the door. Making one last glance at the slumbering boy, the daughter of the demon replaced her remorseful form with a cold determination as she shut the door behind her.

There was work that needed to be done.


End file.
